


У роз есть шипы

by Suireine



Category: Animamundi Dark Alchemist
Genre: Alternate Universe, Complete, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 23:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suireine/pseuds/Suireine
Summary: Сад, казавшийся тихим и спокойным местом, может преподнести неожиданный сюрприз, особенно если он достался тебе от прежнего владыки.





	У роз есть шипы

Вечная ночь властвовала в адских глубинах, и не было видно звёзд на небосклоне, лишь третий из лунных ликов полностью не скрывала тонкая вуаль из туч. Его мягкий серебристый свет струился вниз, сплетаясь с бледным сиянием двух других светил, касался тёмного кружева кованых врат сада и простирающегося за ним кроваво-алого великолепия растущих здесь роз. С недавних пор новый хозяин этих мест любил прогуливаться среди цветов в полном одиночестве, но в этот раз его уединение было нарушено шелестом кожистых крыльев и тихим вкрадчивым голосом.

— Вы опять отлыниваете от своих прямых обязанностей, господин Георик. И почему я не удивлён обнаружить вас в саду?

Темнота в нескольких метрах от Георика обрела форму, являя взору статный силуэт демона. Мефистофель — эрцгерцог Ада, его правая рука и единственное существо в Преисподней, которому негласно позволялось появляться без вызова, вышел на свет и слегка склонил голову в грациозном поклоне.

— Возможно, потому что здесь нет пары сотен бумажек, ожидающих рассмотрения, и нескольких десятков демонов, рассчитывающих получить аудиенцию и благосклонность... — задумчиво ответил Георик, сделав ещё несколько шагов по каменной дорожке. Его взгляд отрешённо скользил по стеблям цветов, в неясном сиянии лун их зелень казалась намного темнее обычного, а красные бутоны навевали мысли о каплях свежей крови. Георик остановился и замер подле невзрачного засохшего куста. Он был бы совсем неприметным среди своих пышноцветущих сородичей, не ютись на небольшом клочке земли посреди каменной дорожки. Со всех сторон от него по серой шероховатой поверхности камня тянулась сеть мелких трещин.

— Эти, как вы выразились, «бумажки» требуют скорейшего рассмотрения, а также некоторые прошения и приглашения небезызвестных персон... — Мефистофель умолк, стоило ему проследить, что привлекло внимание Георика. — Я вижу, вас заинтересовал этот цветок.

— Да, всё вокруг дышит жизнью, но он...

— Когда-то эта роза была украшением сада. Его сердцем. Самыми прекрасными были её лепестки и самым чарующим аромат. Ни в мире людей, ни даже в Раю не было равных её былому величию... — голос Мефистофеля стал совсем тихим, а глаза затуманились видениями прошлого, однако длилось это всего секунду.

— Что же произошло? — поверить в то, что в этих скрюченных бурых лепестках некогда теплилась жизнь, а сами цветы этого растения затмевали своей красотой остальных, было совсем непросто. Казалось, что даже ветер, играющий свою тягучую мелодию в кронах деревьев, боялся одарить мимолётной лаской иссохший стебель, дабы не сломать хрупкие листья.

— Скажем так — она перестала получать то, что должна...

— В детстве отец рассказывал мне легенды о сфинксах, и порой мне кажется, будто любовь к загадкам они почерпнули именно от тебя.

Георик нахмурился и решительно потянулся, почти коснувшись розового куста, но длинные пальцы, невесомо накрывшие ладонь, заставили его остановиться.

— Я ведь говорил, роза — сердце этого сада. Что нужно сердцу для его работы?

— Кровь... не хочешь ли ты сказать...

— Люцифер питал её своей кровью. Трещины — не что иное, как подобие кровеносной системы. Если вы хотите вернуть этому саду её приму, то цена будет та же. Однако за прошедшие столетия эти цветы, должно быть, очень изголодались. Я бы не советовал вам поступать неосмотрительно и импульсивно.

Но для логических доводов было поздно. Интерес, разожжённый короткой историей, заставил забыть о предупреждениях и всяческой осторожности. Георик высвободился, торопливо принялся снимать перчатку. Изящные, опасно изогнутые шипы, покрывающие стебель, дождались своего часа, и прижатый к одному из них палец пронзило короткой вспышкой боли. Капля крови алой бусиной скользнула вниз, упав на бурый лист и исчезая в нём, подобно воде, пролитой на далёкие песчаные дюны.

— Вот видишь, ничего так и не произошло, а ты говорил мне быть осмотрительнее... — губы Георика тронула едва заметная победоносная улыбка. Он было собирался надеть перчатку, но остававшийся доселе безжизненным розовый куст зловеще зашелестел. Пробуждаясь от долгого сна, его стебли опутали запястье, впились в нежную кожу сквозь вязь белоснежных манжет, окрашивая их живительной кровью. Георик выругался и дёрнулся в тщетной попытке освободиться. Зато роза преобразилась: невзрачный её наряд сменился насыщенной зеленью, а один единственный карминово-красный бутон медленно распускался в заботливых объятиях листов.

— Так вы от неё не отделаетесь, прикажите ей. Вы — господин этого места.

Приказать — мелькнуло в голове у Георика — сказать, как и всегда, было куда проще, чем сделать. Сила, дремавшая в нём, была подобна стихии: то рвалась наружу, словно бушующий океан в штормовую ночь, то мягко застывала, почти невесомо отдаваясь в пальцах слабым покалыванием. Ему стоило огромных трудов каждый раз пытаться обуздать её, направив в нужное русло, и лишь благодаря тренировкам с Мефистофелем это стало удаваться чаще. Георик воззвал к ней, потянулся всей своей сущностью к этому могуществу, способному стирать с лица земли целые города и повергать в бегство многотысячные армии великих королей древности, позволил заструиться по венам — и она откликнулась. Сначала ничего не происходило, но вскоре острые путы из шипов и стеблей королевы этого сада ослабли, опав на серый камень изумрудными лоскутами. Растение зашелестело и заизвивалось, стелясь под высокими сапогами Георика виноватой собакой, посмевшей укусить кормившую её руку.

— Хм, надеюсь, что больше вы не будете поступать настолько опрометчиво? — спросил Мефистофель, наблюдавший за этой картиной. Он преодолел расстояние между ними, выразительно поглядев на пораненное запястье. — У вас кровь.

— Это пустяк, — отмахнувшись и стиснув зубы, дабы ничем не выдать болезненных ощущений, Георик намеревался убраться прочь из этого сада и от этой кровожадной розы, но рука демона, стоящего рядом, вновь остановила его. Георик даже не успел толком отреагировать на движение, когда Мефистофель аккуратно подцепил когтем окровавленные манжеты, раскрыл тёмные губы и принялся медленно вылизывать ранки на бледной коже.

— Да что ты... — удивление, мелькнувшее в расширенных зрачках, было почти осязаемым, и именно оно пополам со странным, болезненным интересом заставило Георика затихнуть.

— Вас ранила не какая-то там шипастая роза из мира смертных, а магическое растение, — пояснял Мефистофель. — Будь всё иначе, я бы, может, и не стал прибегать к таким методам, но без своевременного ухода раны на вашем теле, ещё не привыкшем к таким нагрузкам и опасностям, могут заживать несколько недель. Вы хотите щеголять по Аду в окровавленных одеяниях, показывая всем свою слабость, или же позволите мне закончить начатое? Мои методы пусть и кажутся вам странными, но вполне действенны.

Несколько секунд Георик гневно смотрел на Мефистофеля, но в конечном итоге, не иначе как призвав на помощь всё своё благоразумие, коротко и небрежно кивнул.

— Делай, что должен.

С наигранным безразличием на лице он смотрел, как уголки тёмных губ едва заметно дрогнули, и Мефистофель уверенно обвёл края ран кончиком языка, собирая капли драгоценной крови, касаясь тонкой кожи запястья, принося с собой странное, до дрожи в пальцах приятное ощущение. Оно-то и испугало Георика куда больше нападения адского цветка, заставило резко отдёрнуть руку.

— Д-довольно! — приказал он охрипшим, показавшимся ему самому чужим голосом и, не оборачиваясь, зашагал по каменной дорожке, оставляя Мефистофеля одного среди цветущего благоухания роз и неясного сияния трёх лун.

— Как пожелаете, мой господин, как пожелаете, — тихо ответствовал демон, хотя рядом уже никого не было. Сложив крылья в подобие длинного плаща, он вслушивался в гулкий звук отдаляющихся шагов и думал о том, что наконец эта маска равнодушия, почти слившаяся с Геориком Забериском, начала давать трещину и за её осколками он, Мефистофель, скоро сумеет разглядеть истинное лицо нового Князя Тьмы.


End file.
